Not So Great Meeting
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot and Olivia meet the day before they were supposed to at work. What happens? And what happens when they see each other again the next day and find out they're going to be partners. Sorry bad summary and the title is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for TStabler, thanks for letting me manipulate the idea into a story. You rock! Please read and review, thinking of doing a second chapter for a conclusion.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a very hot Sunday afternoon during the New York summer of 1998 and thirty-one year old Olivia Benson was down at the beach, the day before she was due to start her new job the next morning.

Enjoying the sun, Olivia was laying on her towel, on the hot, grainy, yellow, sand, sun bathing. Her skimpy black and red flame bikini was drawing quite a lot of attention from red-blooded men strolling by.

One particular man actually had the courage to stop in front of her though.

"Hey bozo, you're blocking the sun!" Olivia yelled.

But upon seeing how sexy this man was, she sat up and lifted up her big, round, black sunglasses, resting them on the top of her head, so she could get a better look at him. "Oh, hello," she greeted him, blushing like some horny teenager as she looked him up and down. He had the most exquisite crystal blue eyes, the sexiest lips that she could envision kissing. He was very tall, he had to be at least six foot and he was very muscular. In other word, completely irresistible. No man had ever caught her attention that quickly and for that long, so there was something about this one and Olivia was sure that he wasn't just good looking. Something else was drawing him to her and she wasn't quite sure what it was but she was determined to find out.

"Hi. Mind if I sit down beside you?" he asked, gesturing to the patch of sand beside her.

"Sure," she said and turned on the towel sideways to make room for him. "Take a seat here," she told him, patting the spot on the towel.

With a smile, Elliot sat down on the towel and said, "Thanks. I'm Elliot Stabler."

Olivia smiled. "Nice to meet you, Elliot Stabler. I'm Olivia Benson. Want to get out of here?"

"Huh?" Elliot asked confused. Thinking that maybe she was actually blowing him off after all.

"I think I've had enough sun for the day. Want to come to the bar for a drink?" she offered as she stood up and put on some board shorts.

Elliot stood up as well and helped her fold up her large peach colored beach towel. "Sure, I'd love to," he answered.

"Great," Olivia nodded and put her towel in her bag before picking it up. "Let's head to the one up the street, we can walk there."

"Yeah, sounds great," Elliot said smiling, as their hands accidentally brushed against one another's as they walked up the beach, up toward the street. "So what do you do for a living?" Elliot asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ah, let's just say I'm a public servant," Olivia said, it wasn't exactly a lie. A police officer does serve the public.

"Nice," Elliot nodded, already keeping in step with her, and it felt natural for him. Their hands occasionally brushing as they walked closely side by side.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I used to be a marine, now I'm a police officer," he admitted but wasn't about to go into detail.

"Cool. Like your job?" she asked, wanting to learn more as they entered the small, air conditioned bar.

"It has very long and weird hours and is very emotionally and physically draining but yeah, I like my job."  
"That's good. Want to sit there?" Olivia asked, pointing to two available seats at the end of the bar.

"Yeah, okay," Elliot said and followed her over to the bar.

They both sat down and each ordered a beer on tap.

A minute later, the bartender returned with their drinks, they thanked the man and continued their hushed conversation. They were talking just loud enough over the juke box and loud chattering, to hear one another.

"So tell me about yourself."

Olivia took a sip of her beer and asked, "What you want to know? There isn't much to tell anyway."

"I don't know." Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "Got any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child of a single mother. What about you?"

"An older brother and sister. And two younger sisters," he explained. The house was like a circus growing up." He laughed and took a drink.

The questions and glasses of beer continued on for a couple hours until they were both completely wasted.

"Wanna come back to my apartment?" Olivia asked, slamming down her last empty glass on the bar.

Elliot smiled and got up with a stumble, just as Olivia did, trying get some sort of balance. "Yeah. How far away do you live?" he asked in a slight slur.

"About forty minutes," she replied, trying to hail a cab.

It took a few minutes but a cab finally stopped and picked them up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They only made it inside the elevator in Olivia's apartment building before they started assaulting each other. Lips locked and hands were running up and down each other's backs and bottoms.

The elevator dinged and the silver doors slid open.

"Come on," Olivia said in between kisses, pulling Elliot with her as she walked backward to her apartment. She wanted this very badly. She hadn't had sex in what seemed like an eternity, so she was sexually frustrated.

It took several sloppy tries but she finally managed to get the apartment door open and she pulled him in by his shirt, not releasing the lip lock.

Elliot groaned into her mouth as he kicked the door closed with his foot. "God, you're so damn beautiful, Olivia Benson," he growled seductively in her ear as she pulled him into her bedroom and down on to her bed.

"You're not bad yourself, Elliot Stabler," she moaned, feeling his fingers slide into the waistbands of her board shorts, which she'd put on to wear in the bar and her bikini bottoms. She arched into him as he pulled both articles of clothing down and off her body, ditching them behind him, not caring where they landed.

"Beautiful," Elliot muttered as he leaned down and ran his tongue up and down her slit.

Olivia moaned and bucked her hips. "Oh God," she cried out.

"Calm down," Elliot laughed. "You're so damn wet, Olivia," he said as he moved up and started to manipulate her left breast through her bikini top. Causing her nipple to bead painfully.

"Just take it off," she panted.

Elliot made quick work of getting Olivia's bikini top off and looked her up and down. "I think I'm a little overdressed."

Laughing, Olivia quickly removed Elliot's clothing in a not so romantic way, releasing his bulging erection from the confides of his board shorts. "God, you're so fucking big," she gasped in a slur.

Elliot laughed in her ear and ran the tip of his member along her slit.

"Just do it already, would ya?" Olivia demanded breathlessly.

In response, Elliot drove into her, hard.

"Oh fuck!" she cried and bucked her hips into his pelvis, pushing him into her deeper.

"Did... Did I hurt you?" he panted, resting his forehead against hers.

"No, no, it felt so damn good," she replied just as breathless.

Elliot started thrusting in and out at a slow, passionate pace at first but gradually picked up the pace.

"Let go, Olivia, it's okay, I'm right behind you," he groaned and reached down between them to stroke her swollen clit.

Olivia exploded with the intense orgasm. She screamed in ecstasy and clenched Elliot's shaft with her inner walls, sending Elliot over the edge, causing him to spill inside of her.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed breathlessly as he rolled them over so Olivia could lay down on him as they came down from their highs. "The best sex I've ever had, hands down."  
"Oh yeah for me too," Olivia agreed.

"Oh shit. I'd better go," Elliot said, seeing the time on Olivia's alarm clock set on the nightstand beside her bed. They had been having sex for a few hours and it was now close to midnight. He had to get home.

"Okay," Olivia said sadly as she watched him get up and get dressed.

"Hopefully we can see each other again soon," he whispered and kissed her on the lips before seeing him walk out of her apartment.

Olivia sighed, thinking that maybe she was destined for one lonely life and the only male contact she'd have for the rest of her life would be when she was used for sex. She rubbed her hands down her face and got up, heading for the bathroom to have a shower, to wash Elliot off of her.

She turned the shower taps on, really hot, with a flick of her wrist and stepped in under the steamy stream.

"Why did the hot guy have to use me... He's just like the rest of the sleazy bastards before him," she grumbled to herself before putting her head under the water with a heaved sigh of hurt and frustration. She had work in the morning and needed to get some sleep, so she wasn't tired on her first day of her new job. She even wondered who her partner was going to be, what he or she was like, what they looked like and what their name was.

After her shower, she dried herself, got dressed in her favorite pair of comfy pajamas and climbed into bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning at eight sharp, Olivia walked in to the sixteenth precinct building, on her way up to the floor which housed the Special Victims Unit.

She walked through the doors into the squad room and gasped in shock at the first thing she saw. Elliot Stabler, the man she'd had a one night stand with the night before.

He was sitting at a desk typing on a computer, obviously working on a case file, maybe looking up information.

At the sound of the gasp, Elliot looked up and was in shock himself to see Olivia Benson, the woman he'd had sex with the night before, standing in the doorway. Even in black slacks and a white blouse on, she was still absolutely beautiful.

"Ah, can I help you?" he asked and got up, heading over to her before whispering in her ear, "You aren't ah....accusing me of rape are you?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked, furrowing her brow. "Oh no, no. I'm here to see Captain Cragen. Is he in his office?"

"Yes he is," he answered and watched her walk up to the closed office door.

She knocked on the door and waited for a positive response before she opened it and walked in.

A balding man sat behind the desk writing something. He put down his pen and looked up at Olivia. "Yes, can I help you, Miss?"

"Detective Olivia Benson reporting for duty, sir."

"Oh yes," he said and stood up and extending his hand for Olivia to shake. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Captain Cragen. One thing to remember in this unit; we don't get to pick the victim."

Olivia nodded in understanding and agreement. "Yes, sir."

"Another thing, call me Captain. Not sir. Now let me introduce you to your partner."

Olivia followed him into the squad room, up to Elliot's desk.

"Elliot Stabler, this is your new partner, Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Elliot."

"Nice to meet you, Elliot," Olivia said and extended her hand for him to shake.

Elliot shook it and said, "Nice to meet you too," playing along.

"Okay, you two. It's pretty quiet here right now, so why don't you go talk and get to know one another," Cragen said and headed back into his office.

"Want to head up to the lounge?" Elliot asked, pointing upstairs.

It was then that Olivia noticed a gold band on his wedding ring finger, which hadn't been there the night before.

"You're married?!" she screeched, hoping Cragen didn't hear her.

Elliot groaned and nodded. "Yes, Olivia. I'm sorry. I'm married with four children," he admitted.

"Oh, my God. I can not believe you," she hissed, "I will not be the other woman." She shook her head but before she could say another word, Captain Cragen interrupted.

"Benson, Stabler! I have your first case together," he said and passed the information to Elliot. "Fourteen year old girl has been raped by her uncle. She's in Mercy. Her name is Avery Winters."

"Yes, Cap," he said, "Let's go, Oliv..." He turned to see that Olivia has already walked off without him. Olivia! Olivia, wait up!" he called, running to the elevator, which she'd just stepped in to.

Just as he reached it, the doors slid closed and he groans, banging his head against the heavy, silver metal doors. "Damn it!" He rushed to the stairs and ran down them to the garage.

He finally made it to the car park to see her waiting for him.

"Olivia, I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Let's just do this. What car is ours?" she replied emotionless.

Elliot sighed and pointed to a specific car as they walked towards it. "That maroon one just there."

Once Olivia knew which one, she walked faster up to it, to get away from him.

Sighing, Elliot shook his head. This was going to be torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the conclusion. The end of the squad room scene onwards was written by the lovely TStabler. Thanks so much, you rock! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**

* * *

**The work day dragged by so slowly but as soon as the clock hit five, Olivia had been out the door, headed home, before Elliot had even managed to finish saying her name.

At just after seven, there was a knock on Olivia s apartment door, snapping her out of her deep thoughts. Thinking it was the pizza delivery boy, Olivia got up off the couch and headed over to the door, grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter on the way.

"Elliot!" she gasped as soon as she opened the door. Elliot was standing there. "What are you doing here?! How did you get my home address?" she screeched in anger, folding her arms on her chest, to empathize what she was feeling. Well to try make it believable because the truth of the matter was that she still loved him despite the pain that he was actually married with children.

Elliot sighed. He should have guessed that he d get that kind of response from her. "I asked Captain Cragen for it."

"Why?!"

"Can we talk about this in your apartment instead of out here in the hall?"

"Not until you tell me why the hell you asked the captain for my home address!"

"Keep it down!" a young woman called from her apartment doorway. "I have a baby trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Abby," Olivia apologized to her twenty-four year old neighbor.

"Oh, it's you, Liv. My little Tommy is trying to sleep."

"We'll keep it down," Olivia replied.  
Abby nodded. "Thanks Liv," she replied and went back into her apartment.

"Well can we continue this in your apartment now?" Elliot asked softly.  
Sighing, Olivia reluctantly moved from the door, letting him in. "Shut the door you re letting out the cool air!" she scolded as she sat down on the couch.  
Elliot shut the door and followed her over, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry, Olivia."

"Did you just use me just for sex?" Olivia asked softly, hurt, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"What?! No of course not, Olivia. I fell in love with you at first glance. You're so beautiful, Olivia. I love you."  
Olivia bit her bottom lip and couldn t stop the couple wet, salty tears which fell from her eyes. "What? No you can't, Elliot," she whispered sadly.  
"How come?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.  
"Cause you're married with children, remember?"  
"So? I can still love you, Olivia. And I do."

Olivia shook her head. "I think maybe you should leave," she said, turning away from him. She couldn ' look at Elliot, otherwise she'd lost it... She'd either cry or start kissing him, which would certainly lead to sex.

"No, I m not going anywhere, Olivia," he told her gently and reached out to take her hands in his but she wouldn t have a bar of it. She immediately snatched her hands back. "Olivia..."

"No," Olivia whispered sadly, shaking her head. "You really should wife and kids are waiting for you to get home, Elliot," she gently told him and sniffled.  
"But Olivia..."

"No," Olivia replied, cutting him off. You really should go. "I'll see you at work in the morning."  
Sighing, Elliot got up. "Okay. I ll see you tomorrow morning," he said in defeat and walked out of the apartment, making sure that door locked behind him, so that Olivia was safe.

Seeing Elliot walk out of her apartment almost felt as if he was walking out of her life despite the fact that she knew that she d be seeing him the next morning at work. She still couldn t help but cry silently to herself, looking out at the Manhattan night skyline.

*************

Walking into the squad room the next morning at eight on the dot, Elliot was actually a little surprised to see Olivia sitting at her desk working on her computer. She was doing the paperwork from their first case together, the day before.

"Morning Olivia," he greeted her as he walked past his desk.

"Morning," she grunted non-chalantly, without looking up from the computer screen.

"You still angry at me?" Elliot asked in frustration.  
Olivia sighed and finally looked at him. "I'm not angry, Elliot."

"Then what is it?!"  
"Let's not talk about this here," Olivia hissed, combing her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Fine. Where?!" he asked, getting angry.

Olivia sighed, harshly, and rolled her eyes. "Do we need to do this, right now?"

"Yes!" Elliot spat. "You have no idea what kind of hole I dug myself into last night, and I need to know if I did it all for nothing!"

Olivia looked up at him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Wow," she gasped, his icy stare getting to her. "Okay, uh, roof?"

"Perfect," Elliot grumbled. "If I don't like what you tell me, I can just fucking jump." He turned and walked out of the sqaudroom, followed by Olivia, who only just realized she had no bloody clue how to get to the roof. "So," he said, turning, once they hit the cool air outside, "You're not mad, then what is it?"  
"I'm confused, Elliot!" Olivia yelled, taking a step forward. "We had one night, one incredible night, and I was hoping it would lead to more, but you...you're married! And now you're my partner! I've tried everything I could think of to forget that night, but I can't! Every time I close my eyes I see..."

"Yours," Elliot offered. "Every time I close my eyes, Olivia, I see yours staring back at me. I told Kathy I needed space, last night. That's why I went to your place, Olivia. I left. but when you kicked me out, too, and I had to go back, man you should have heard her scream. I can't be separated from her and staying in the house with her!"

"You left? Why? Why would you do that to your family?" Olivia cried, panic stricken. "I don't want to be the reason for..."  
"You're not! God, Olivia," Elliot said, running a hand through his hair. "If I had any kind of happy relationship with my wife, do you really think I would have gone home with you from that bar?"

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Elliot..we were...drunk and..."

"Yeah, for about five minutes," Elliot said. "I sobered up the minute we walked through your bedroom door. I could have turned back, but I didn't. I chose you over her then, and I'm doing it now. It hasn't been working with Kathy for a long time, and when I met you, it was like God sending me a way out."

Olivia felt tears building up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not be brought to her knees for anyone, especially a man who, for the most part, was a one-night-stand gone bad. "What if you decide to go back?" she asked, sniffling.

"What?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow.

"If we start something, really start something, which is wrong anyway due to the bylaws of the NYPD, what happens when you decide to go back to your wife when we start fucking it all up?" Olivia asked turning away from him. "Because I have a horrible track record with relationships, and you pretty much take the prize for world's biggest asshole."

Elliot chuckled. "Olivia," he whispered, stepping toward her and cupping her chin, "I promise. If we start something, really start something, there's no way in hell I could ever go back to her." He bored into her with his gaze, staring into her brown eyes. "Give me a chance to prove that to you?" he pleaded. "I've fallen to far, too fast, to have any hope of climbing up, Liv," he whispered.

"Liv?" Olivia questioned.

"You, uh, you needed a nickname, and it's what I can't do without you. *Live*, Liv," Elliot told her, brushing his thumb over her lips. "Let me prove it." Olivia, her heart slowly coming to a stop in her chest, looked into his begging eyes. She knew what he was about to do, and did nothing to stop it. He brushed his lips over hers, light as a feather, and whispered, "Please, Liv?"

"El," Olivia gasped, only getting the first syllable of his name out before his lips pressed harder into hers. This kiss meant a world of trouble was heading their way, but they didn't really care. He pulled away, needed to breathe, and looked at her, waiting for a response. "Okay," she whispered, fluttering her eyes open, "But I swear to God, Stabler, if I give you my heart and you break it, I will kill you."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her again. He ran a hand through her hair and said, "If I break yours, mine breaks right along with it, so that won't happen." He took her hand and led her back into the building, sending Heaven a thankful glance. God had given him a way out of a loveless  
marriage, and a way into Olivia's heart. He just hoped he could stay there.


End file.
